Forbidden Fruit
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Ethan/Isaac. Ethan and Aiden are supposed to find out who's important in Beacon Hills High School when school starts. Ethan decides to get started a little early and how better to find out all he needs to know about the local pack than by getting close to one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: So, I'm kind of curious to see what kind of reaction this pairing will get. This is set during the summer between seasons 2 and 3. Will be a little AU, but they're all still werewolves because I like the dynamic of that. Also, I remember seeing something that said Alphas can hide their scent from other werewolves, which explains how Scott and Deucalion shared an elevator and Scott had no clue that Deucalion was an Alpha. I'm not sure if the show is going with that idea, but I will be for this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he kept coming back to the cemetery, at least not when he did it on his own time, or why he kept coming to stand in front of this one grave in particular. But he did. He supposed that he was conflicted as to how he felt about the person who was in that grave. Now that his dad was dead he no longer had to fear going home and that constant anxiety of what each day would bring no longer gripped him. Sure being a werewolf had gotten him involved in some crazy things, but whatever pain he went through was never quite as bad as living with his dad had been by the time he died.

It hadn't always been bad though and that was probably what kept bringing him back. Back before Camden died, when he was little and everyone had been happy. Or at least they'd seemed happy. He could be wrong about that. It'd been a long time ago and it had certainly been better than what he'd gone through the last few years. Part of him wondered what Camden would think of him, if he were still alive, but he never thought about it for long. Camden was dead and it was of no use wondering what a dead man might think of him, even if that dead man was his brother.

When he turned around to leave and wander about Beacon Hills, because there was a certain joy in just having the freedom to wander about for hours, he frowned as he saw somebody watching him. Which was weird because the cemetery was pretty much devoid of people except for when a person died and then there was a great big group. This guy was alone and just watching him. But as he approached, because the guy was somehow right in his path, Isaac couldn't smell anything weird about him. Just a human who wasn't carrying anything that might be dangerous.

When they were only a few feet away from each other, the guy said, "Hey, I didn't want to disturb you while you were" and he gestured toward the cemetery, "you know. My name's Ethan and I was wondering talk a little. I'm new here and I thought it'd be a good idea to get a feel for who's who before school starts in the fall. You know, hopefully avoid the awkwardness of my brother and I being the new kids who don't know anybody."

Isaac couldn't hold back a snort, "I'm Isaac. And why'd you think to ask me? Am I just the first person you saw? Because if you want to fit in with the popular types, you don't want to be seen with me."

He didn't wait for a response, instead he continued on his way and was surprised when he heard Ethan hurrying to keep up with him, "Why not? I'm sure all the girls swoon as you walk down the hall. You're handsome enough for it."

Isaac scoffed, which caused Ethan to quickly say, "Or guys, whichever you prefer."

He looked over at Ethan, who seemed completely serious, and shook his head before this guy went any further, "No, they don't. People don't really notice me and I'm fine with that. Besides, I'd prefer to keep to myself rather than have everyone know everything about me."

If he'd thought Ethan would get the hint, he was mistaken, "So you keep to yourself. Usually its people like you that know who to avoid. I'm kind of glad actually, at least I didn't run into some total asshole."

His brows rose, "And how do you know I'm not a total asshole? You just met me."

Ethan shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by Isaac's hostile tone, "Well, you're still talking to me and I can tell you're trying to get out of this conversation, but you're not being insulting or rude. Just so you know, I have a weakness for taller guys. And curly hair, but preferably both together."

_Oh, great,_ he thought. This might be a bit more trouble than he'd thought. It was impossible not to hear the compliment in Ethan's voice. Which meant he probably wasn't going to get rid of Ethan anytime soon. Not if this degree of assertiveness was standard operating procedure for Ethan.

Which left Isaac feeling rather unsure of how to feel. Ethan didn't smell like anything more than a normal human, so he didn't think anything supernatural was going on. But he'd never had people interested in him before, not like this. At least, if they had they'd never been so forward about it. Not that Ethan was unattractive. But he'd never been hit on by a guy before and he'd always kind of expected it to be a girl.

"Are you always this forward?"

Ethan just grinned at him, "Only when I see something I like."

Isaac shook his head and looked away, "Its not like there's a rush or anything. I mean, I'm kind of a loner, so you don't have to hurry."

Once again, though, what he'd expected and what he got turned out to be complete opposites as Ethan responded, the smile obvious in his voice, "Then that means you won't have any plans that would interfere with a trip to the movies at eight."

He glanced at Ethan, utterly surprised by that turn in the conversation, to see a smug smile on his lips and felt a sort of resignation come over him because he could tell that no matter what he said Ethan would have some reply ready to go, "And what if I say no?"

To his credit, Ethan didn't gloat or crow over the fact that he'd won this round of … whatever it was he'd dragged Isaac into, instead he just shrugged, "Then I'll stick around pestering you with questions for the next few hours. At least with a movie there won't be any talking."

Isaac let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine, just keep your hands to yourself, and no chick flicks or horror."

Again, Ethan surprised him, this time by very easily going along with his demands, "Of course. Trust me, I'll be a perfect gentleman and you'll enjoy it. See you at eight."

Without waiting for a reply, Ethan jogged off toward the parking lot where he got onto a motorcycle and sped off. Isaac shook his head, feeling completely out of his depth. Part of him hoped he'd have a bad time and Ethan would back off. But another part wanted to have a good time and see if this wouldn't actually be that bad. With a shake of his head, he headed off to get a few things done before this date that Ethan had practically forced on him. Still, at least he was good-looking and seemed to have a fair bit of muscle. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this date.

* * *

Ethan had a small grin on his face when he met up with his brother. He'd been surprised at how easy it was to maneuver Isaac to go where he wanted him to go. It made him wonder how dangerous Derek Hale's pack really was. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away. From everything he'd been told, Isaac Lahey was probably the most troubled and loneliest of the students at Beacon Hills High School. That had probably made his recruitment by Derek that much easier. It didn't mean that Isaac was a pushover when it came to an actual fight, even if he was just a beta.

Aiden was frowning, "Are you sure about this? He doesn't have any friends, its not like he'll be a wealth of information."

Ethan shook his head, "That's where you're wrong. Since he's got so few people in his life, everyone who's near him is important, werewolf or not."

Aiden still wasn't happy, "He's a beta, which means two things. First, he could find out what you are. Second, if Deucalion pushes Derek Hale to join us, all his betas will be killed. Don't get attached."

He shrugged, "That's if things go according to plan. If not, Isaac might not have to die. Plus, why not have a little fun while we can?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan/Isaac

* * *

"So, enjoy the movie?"

Isaac nodded as they left the theater, "Yeah, actually."

Ethan's brows rose and he looked slightly offended, but Isaac could tell that he wasn't actually upset, "Actually? You thought you'd hate it? I know what I'm doing, Isaac. You need to have a little faith that I can show you a good time."

He looked away, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Sorry. I'm just not used to trusting people."

Ethan didn't respond for a moment, then he slipped an arm through Isaac's, causing him to tense up a bit, "Well, let's see if I can change that. Just give me a chance and I promise you won't regret it."

Isaac wasn't sure what to say as they exited the building. It was a cool night, for summer at least, and a few stars were shining overhead. He knew they're would have been more to see, except for the lights from all the buildings. He'd been honestly surprised when he'd shown up at the movie theater and Ethan had promised him they would be seeing an action movie. He'd been expecting something more cheesy and romantic, or something a little more frightening, to give Ethan an excuse to get close and touchy. So it had been a pleasant surprise when he was able to just enjoy the movie with Ethan.

When he'd asked Ethan about the choice of movie, he'd pointed out that they were both guys and proceeded to explain what kind of choice his brother, Aiden, would have made with a girl and why doing that with a guy would've been a terrible idea. It had actually made a lot of sense, although Isaac had gotten the impression that Aiden was looking for sex more than a girlfriend. Which, if Ethan wanted the same thing, he at least didn't seem to want either one exclusively. Although Isaac pushed away the thought of who would top and who would bottom, he would worry about that if they made it that far.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ethan asked, "Do you have a curfew we need to worry about?"

He looked at Ethan a little suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

Ethan just grinned back at him, "Because I want to enjoy what time we have together since I practically had to force you to come here."

That had Isaac suddenly wondering if it really was just about sex for Ethan, "What did you have in mind?"

Ethan must have caught on to where his mind was headed because he was quick to reassure Isaac, "Not what you're thinking, I promise. I said I'd be a gentleman tonight and that's not about to change. I was just thinking of taking a walk. It'll help me get a better feel for Beacon Hills."

That was a bit of a relief, although Isaac noticed that Ethan's arm was still entwined with his. Surprisingly, he was getting used to it. Since Ethan was already leading him away from the parking lot and toward the sidewalk, he decided to just nod and go along with it.

They walked for a few minutes, Isaac pointing out a few things here and there since it sounded like Ethan was pretty new to the area, when Ethan cautiously said, "Earlier you said you're a loner. Do you mind me asking why? I mean, I know I haven't known you very long, but you don't seem like somebody who wouldn't have a lot of friends."

Isaac frowned, not wanting to touch that subject at all, but couldn't see anything other than curiosity in Ethan's eyes and he figured it would be rude to just not answer, so after a few seconds he said, "You know how they tell us in school about the idea of the nuclear family?" Ethan looked a little confused by that, but just nodded and Isaac continued, "Mine kind of exploded."

To his credit, Ethan didn't press the issue or demand a more specific answer, just sort of squeezed his arm sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Here I am trying to show you a good time and I bring up something like that."

Isaac shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Just … let's focus on something else."

Ethan nodded and asked about a restaurant that they were approaching. Isaac was grateful for the topic change even though he didn't really blame Ethan for bringing up his family. Its not like he'd known any better. How could he? But he was glad that Ethan had caught on quickly and dropped the subject, especially since they were in public. Not that there were many people out and about, but people seemed to have a way of overhearing things like that and he didn't like his personal problems becoming public knowledge.

But Ethan didn't seem to need to be told twice because his next question was about as far away from family problems as Isaac could think of, "So, you know what the big sport is around here? Football, basketball, baseball? If I want to get to know all the right people, I'll probably need to join the team. Plus we could find you a few more friends."

That brought a lopsided grin to Isaac's face as he said, "Lacrosse."

He almost laughed when Ethan stopped and stared at him in disbelief, "Really? This isn't you trying to pull some prank on me or something?"

Isaac shook his head, trying not to laugh at Ethan while his grin grew, "Really. Lacrosse. Don't ask me why, but its the big thing in Beacon Hills. Trust me, I'm on the team."

That seemed to calm Ethan down a little, but he still didn't seem completely satisfied by that answer, "Huh. If you say so. But how are you a loner if lacrosse is the big thing here?"

Isaac shrugged, "Just am. One of the more popular guys at school was the captain of the team, before he left."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Isaac nodded, "If you do decide to join the team, just remember that Coach is crazy. It'll be easier if you fly under the radar."

That got a leery kind of nod from Ethan as he turned Isaac around and headed back toward the movie theater where Ethan had parked. When they got back, Ethan offered him a ride home and Isaac had to deny him, forcefully, several times before Ethan finally backed off with a grin. He wasn't sure how to feel when Ethan told him that he'd wanted to get Isaac on his motorcycle with him, although Ethan was quick to say after that that he just wanted to do the proper thing and make sure he got back home safe. Isaac had to reassure him, again several times, that he'd be fine and he didn't want to leave his bike sitting around overnight.

Once Ethan finally rode off, Isaac let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He knew he was going to be seeing more of Ethan and … he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. It hadn't been a bad night, honestly he'd enjoyed it, much to his surprise. Eventually he settled on admitting that he wouldn't hate seeing Ethan again.

* * *

Ethan was grinning when he got back home. Isaac had enjoyed himself, which would make arranging a second date much easier. Not that he wasn't confident he could've done it even if Isaac hadn't enjoyed himself. The beta clearly lacked experience in the dating department. Hopefully it would make pumping him for information that much easier.

But he felt a little twinge of guilt and pity at the thought of just using Isaac and then hurting him. He already knew about Isaac's past, everything except for his time after becoming a werewolf, and the idea of hurting him again felt almost cruel. He tried to push that thought away by reminding himself that he'd be making Isaac happy up until the point that Deucalion decided to recruit Derek Hale. Which he also tried to push away.

But he squashed those feelings. Isaac was only a beta, after all, and betas were weak. They couldn't compete with alphas. He just needed to focus on getting Isaac to trust him enough so he could get the information he wanted. As well as having some fun along the way. With the body Isaac had, Ethan knew the sex would be nothing to scoff at.

As he entered his room, he saw that Aiden hadn't come back yet. Probably getting lucky with that girl he'd met. Which made Ethan grateful that his brother hadn't brought his date back here with him because he had no interest in seeing, hearing, or smelling his brother fucking some random girl. Which was probably how Aiden felt about him bringing back guys.

As he settled into bed, he started plotting out his next move. He knew he couldn't do anything too big or just cut to the chase. Doing that would just scare Isaac away. The beta seemed … skittish around him. Still, it was a puzzle he was eager to solve and he was sure he could make tomorrow a good day for both himself and Isaac.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: Just so you know, I don't do dark and angsty fics so Isaac won't be put through hell like he is on the show. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Isaac shook his head, "If you keep paying every time we do something, soon you won't have any money left."

Ethan grinned and put some money on the table, "Don't worry, I have a job. So I can keep paying. Besides, I know I'm being kind of pushy, so I shouldn't force you to pay."

The two of them were sitting in a little diner where they'd met for lunch. Ethan had called last night, hoping to set up another date for tonight but Isaac had to work. So Ethan had offered to meet for lunch and … after their first date turned out better than he'd expected, Isaac decided to take a chance. And here they were. Isaac had been surprised, again, to find that he was enjoying his time with Ethan, just talking about little things like the weather and Beacon Hills High School and how crazy Coach Finstock really was.

Their first point of contention was when the bill came because Isaac insisted on paying for his share, but Ethan was just as adamant that he'd be paying for everything. Which, the way Ethan explained it, was actually rather nice. Ethan was, without a doubt, very forward but he also seemed to be conscious of the fact that he was pushing Isaac out of his comfort zone a bit.

When Ethan stood and held out his hand for Isaac, having put enough money on the table to cover the entire bill, Isaac decided there was probably no use arguing with him, Ethan could be really stubborn, and got up to follow him out as he asked, "So where is it that you work?"

For once Isaac was reluctant to say where he worked. Normally he wouldn't care who knew or what they thought about it. It wasn't like he'd had any friends to be weirded out by it and the people he'd met after becoming a werewolf just plain didn't care. They dealt with much stranger things on a regular basis. But now, here was this guy, this normal guy whose only oddity was somehow being attracted to Isaac. Nothing supernatural about him and suddenly Isaac was nervous that the first person to be attracted to him would be scared off by his job. But a part of him felt stupid for thinking that way because if Ethan was this determined to get on Isaac's good side, why would one little detail suddenly send him running?

So as they headed for Ethan's motorcycle, because he'd insisted on picking Isaac up and giving him a ride, Isaac glanced away and hesitantly said, "I, uh, work at the cemetery."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting from Ethan, so he was surprised when Ethan simply replied, "Huh. Odd place for a high schooler to work. What do you do there?"

"Dig new graves, fill them up again, check for vandalism, and just sort of help out with whatever is needed."

He glanced back at Ethan to see him nodding a little, "You like it?"

Isaac shrugged, "Its money and it gets me away from home for a little while, so yeah."

Ethan stopped, frowning, as they got to his motorcycle, "Why would you want to get away from home?"

Isaac sighed and looked down at his feet, much more uncomfortable than he'd been before now that they were on the subject of family, "My family … like I said, the nuclear family idea just kind of exploded for us."

This time Ethan wasn't satisfied with that answer, "You can't tell me more? I get that you don't want to talk about it and it must have been bad, but I need some detail to understand what really happened."

He looked back up at Ethan to see a concerned look in his eyes and tried to strike a balance between his desire not to talk about it and Ethan's desire for more information, "Well … I'm the only member of my family still alive. First my mom died, then my brother, then my dad was murdered. That last part I'm not actually sorry about. By the time he died … let's just say no one would've enjoyed living with him."

Ethan didn't respond for a moment and gently pulled Isaac in for a hug before saying, "I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry. No one should have to go through losing their family."

He returned the hug and nodded against Ethan's shoulder, grateful for the sentiment even if Ethan didn't know exactly what he had gone through, "Thanks, Ethan."

After a minute or two, they disentangled themselves and got onto the motorcycle, Isaac wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist as they drove off. They were going back to the loft where he lived with Derek. Ethan had pushed to spend more time with him before he had to work, but Derek wanted him to go out looking for Erica and Boyd so he needed a few hours before going to the cemetery. But he couldn't just ask Ethan to drop him off by the forest or some abandoned building without seeming like a creeper or something and, while it was a little early to tell where it was going, he didn't want to screw up this thing up if he could help it.

After they got to the building and Isaac hopped off the motorcycle, Ethan asked, "When do get done with work tonight?"

Isaac shrugged, "Around midnight. Why?"

Ethan wasn't smiling, but it looked like it was only because he was struggling not to, "I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite to eat. I mean, you'll probably be hungry by then and I'm not really doing anything tonight."

He couldn't help the grin that came to his lips as he shook his head, "No, you don't have to, really. That's nice and everything, but you don't have to stay up just for me."

Now Ethan was smiling and getting off his motorcycle, "Isaac, I'm not offering because I _have_ to, I'm offering because I _want_ to. Its summer, its not like we have school tomorrow or any other reason to get up early."

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

Ethan stepped closer and brought his arms around Isaac's waist, still smiling, "Only when I see something I like."

Isaac blushed and looked away, he would've taken a step back if Ethan's arms weren't around him. He wasn't used to people being this close, nor was he used to the amount of physical contact that Ethan seemed to take for granted. He also wasn't at all used to people being interested in him. At least, the only other random person to express interest in him was Derek and that was for a completely unromantic reason.

Despite how flustered he felt from such obvious advances, he nodded, "Alright, but I'm paying for my half this time."

Ethan's smile only grew, "Great, we can meet back at the diner when you're finished."

Then Ethan leaned in closer and kissed him. It was nothing more than a quick peck on the lips, but it caught Isaac by surprise and he wasn't sure what to do. But, thankfully, Ethan didn't look like he was waiting for anything because he pulled back, smile still firmly in place, and got back on his motorcycle and drove off. Isaac stared after him as he left before turning and heading inside.

* * *

It was about a quarter after midnight when Isaac made it to the diner, it was one of those places that never closed so he hadn't worried about that, and he was happy to see Ethan's motorcycle already in the parking lot. He'd actually been a little worried Ethan wouldn't show up because good things usually didn't last very long for him. But he pushed that thought out of his head as best he could and went into the diner. He quickly spotted Ethan and, as he sat down, saw that he'd already ordered for both of them, which would have gotten Isaac concerned except it looked like he'd made a good choice for both of them.

Isaac just looked at Ethan, who grinned and said, "Didn't think you'd want to wait and I figured I couldn't go wrong with burgers and fries."

He nodded and eagerly dug in, Ethan doing the same. Neither of them spoke at first, it was late and they were both hungry. It took a minute or two for Isaac to realize that, even though the food had arrived before him, Ethan hadn't taken a bite until he showed up. Which was kind of nice and Isaac was glad it wouldn't be awkward with him eating while Ethan had already finished before he even showed up. Ethan must have been really sure that he was going to show up.

After a few minutes spent enjoying their food, Ethan broke the silence by asking, "When we met, at the cemetery, were you working or there for another reason? If I'm touching something you don't want me to, just tell me, but you can't blame me for being curious."

Isaac wasn't sure if he should nod or shake his head because either one might send the wrong signal, but he honestly couldn't blame Ethan for wondering, "Its alright. I was, uh, visiting the family graves."

"Oh. You miss them?"

He nodded this time, "Most of them."

"But not your dad."

Isaac snorted, "Not at all. You probably think that's a terrible thing to say, but by the time he died the good times were completely outweighed by the bad." Then he shook his head and sighed, remembering where he was and what he was doing, "Sorry, this probably isn't good conversation for a date."

Ethan shook his head, "No, its my fault, I'm the one who brought it up. I realize your family is kind of a touchy subject. I'm sorry I can't get over it, its just hard for me to believe that someone like you had such a rough time already."

He was confused by that, "Someone like me?"

It didn't take long for Ethan to realize that he could've said that better and he quickly said, "I just meant that you're nice and polite and you look … well, not like someone who had a bad childhood."

Isaac nodded and focused on his food, not exactly sure what to say to that and he didn't want to accidentally push Ethan away. But when he looked back up at Ethan, he didn't seem too perturbed. Isaac knew he was new to dating and kept thinking that he probably wouldn't even know how things went wrong if they eventually did. So he was thankful that he hadn't stepped on a land mine, so to speak.

After a minute or two of somewhat awkward silence, Ethan spoke up, "So, you know any good clubs around here?"

Isaac grinned lopsidedly and shook his head, "If you wanted to know that kind of stuff, you should really have latched onto Danny. He'd know the club scene a lot more than I do. Plus, clubs aren't really my thing. Too much noise, too many people."

Ethan nodded, "Who's Danny?"

He shrugged, "Nice enough guy, plays on the lacrosse team. Most people seem to like him. Supposed to be some kind of computer whiz or something."

"But not a friend of yours?"

Isaac shook his head, "No. Barely know him. But you can go meet him if you want. I'm sure you'll know what to say."

A grin grew on Ethan's lips, "No, I think I like hanging out with you. And if you're trying to get rid of me, you'll need to do better than that."

Isaac grinned back, "Maybe I wasn't trying very hard."

Ethan's grin got wider, "Really? Why's that?"

"I think you know why."

"Maybe I like having it spelled out for me."

Isaac chuckled, "Maybe I'll do that on our next date. Right now, I'm about ready to fall asleep in this chair. We can talk more tomorrow."

They had finished their food by then and the waitress came over to give them their bill. As promised, Ethan let him pay for his share of it. Then they were heading out into the parking lot.

As they approached Ethan's motorcycle, he said, "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sure you know by now that I don't like wasting time around people I like."

Isaac nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Yeah, I do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

When Ethan leaned in for a kiss, Isaac was ready this time and happily responded. Ethan quickly dominated the kiss, but Isaac couldn't say he minded one bit. By the time the kiss came to an end, both of them were breathing heavily and Isaac could smell Ethan's arousal. Which went straight to his own groin because he was kind of amazed that someone was getting aroused because of him.

Ethan quickly got onto his motorcycle, grinning like a fool, "I'll see you later."

Isaac was probably smiling just as widely as Ethan drove off and was kind of surprised that he was eager to see Ethan again, even though he'd just left. He was also a bit surprised by how quickly he'd gone from wanting to get Ethan to leave him alone to wanting to spend more time with him. But if things continued the way they had tonight, he honestly couldn't complain.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: So this would have been posted yesterday, except I was feeling a little down yesterday and the plot bunnies have not been cooperative. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The house looked almost the same as it had since the last time he'd been there. The only big difference on the outside was the "For Sale" sign in the front yard. He honestly wasn't too surprised by that. With what had gone on inside those walls and people finding out why the house was for sale, he didn't expect there were too many people who could overlook all the bad memories in there.

He wouldn't have come back himself either. He'd made sure to get all his stuff out of there as quickly as possible, also as discreetly as possible since at the time he'd been a fugitive, so he wouldn't have to come back for anything. After that he'd never thought about coming back.

Except now Ethan was curious and wanted to understand. He wanted to understand why Isaac never talked about his family, why he felt no remorse for his dad's death, and why Isaac felt a strange satisfaction every time he saw his dad's grave. So Isaac had agreed to take him back to his old home, the one he'd never wanted to set foot in again.

Of course, there had been a few more dates between Ethan asking about it and Isaac agreeing to show him. Another trip to the movies, another late night meal after he'd finished working at the cemetery, and a few make-out sessions that left Isaac hungry for more and eventually he'd said yes. But as he did, there had been a voice in the back of his head telling him he was making a mistake. That showing Ethan what he'd gone through would somehow push him away.

There was no denying the slight bit of anxiety he felt as he opened the front door, but Ethan was holding his hand, silently letting him know that he was still there. When they got to the door to the basement, having gone through the rest of the house, Isaac let go of Ethan's hand and took a step back. There were too many memories for him to go back there willingly. The rest of the house he could handle, but he never wanted to set foot down there again.

Ethan looked at him, the question clear in his eyes, so Isaac said, "The worst of it happened down there. You can go down and see it if you want, but I'm not going back down those stairs."

Ethan didn't seem to know what to say that, looking from the door to the basement to Isaac then back again several times before cautiously saying, "Was it that bad?"

Isaac nodded and looked away from the door, "Yeah, it was."

"How did you get away?"

He walked over toward the kitchen a little, "I'd met somebody a day or two before it happened. He knew about … what my life was like and offered to help. So the night my dad died I ran away. Ran to someone who could help. My dad chased after me, but he didn't catch me. I found out later that he'd been murdered."

Ethan nodded slowly and came over to put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. You can wait outside if you don't like being in here. I'm sure I can find my way back out."

Isaac glanced at Ethan over his shoulder, grateful for the out he was being given, "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

* * *

As soon as Isaac was out the door, Ethan turned toward the basement and started down the stairs. From what he'd been told about Isaac before meeting him and from what Isaac had just said, it was clear to Ethan that Derek had been the one to help him and that Isaac had run to Derek the night his father had been killed. Which made him wonder why Isaac hadn't fought back after he'd become a werewolf, but he knew that he hadn't gone through what Isaac had gone through and couldn't say what had been going through Isaac's head at the time.

When he descended the last few steps, he noticed the smell of old blood. Not like a bloodbath or so much that a person would die from it, but a little bit here and there. Like blood had been spilled often, but never very much at once. He could also smell sweat, although like the blood there wasn't much. He figured that whoever was trying to sell the house had tried cleaning up a bit. In their defense, if he wasn't a werewolf he probably wouldn't have noticed.

But he remembered that Isaac suffered from claustrophobia and that had developed because of one thing in particular that his dad had done to him. Punishing Isaac by locking him in an unplugged freezer chest. The rest of the pack viewed this little fact as a way of manipulating Isaac, a weakness to be exploited and nothing more. Yet he shuddered at the thought of being trapped in such a tiny space, unable to get out, and having no clue _if_ he would be let out. Having that happen multiple times would certainly scar a person and Ethan had no trouble in noticing those scars that Isaac bore.

It all made Ethan's heart go out to Isaac because he had gone through so much suffering. Everything he'd been told was that Isaac had been abused by his dad for years. He could certainly see how it had been easy for Derek to recruit Isaac into his pack. Becoming a werewolf had probably seemed like a godsend, a miracle to turn his life around and escape from the hell Isaac had been living through. The idea of forcing Derek to kill Isaac, if Deucalion went through with recruiting Derek, just seemed cruel and heartless. After suffering through so much up to this point, why put him through any more pain?

He could see why Isaac refused to come down here. There was nothing but bad memories and the smell of old blood to dreg them back up when, no doubt, Isaac would want to keep them buried. He turned and headed back up the stairs, knowing that his one brief visit was more than enough. Isaac had been tense coming back to the house, now he was glad he hadn't tried to push Isaac into coming down here again.

When he got outside and saw Isaac standing by his motorcycle, he said, "I see what you mean about not wanting to go back down there. It gave me the creeps."

Isaac nodded slowly, bringing a hand up to the back of his head, "Yeah, and you didn't even see the worst of it. There used to be … a freezer chest … down there. But a friend of mine, after he found out about it, decided to smash it to pieces."

"He must be a really good friend. Should I be worried?"

Isaac grinned and ducked his head, but not before Ethan saw a blush appearing on his face, "I told you, there's no one else to worry about. Scott's just a friend."

Ethan got closer to Isaac and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, "I'm glad. Because I'm not letting him have you. You're trusting me with your past, I can tell that means a lot for you. Thank you. And I'm sorry if coming back here was painful."

Isaac shook his head, "Its alright. I'm fine."

He smiled and tightened his grip on Isaac's waist so that there was no space at all between them, "Good, because I think after that its time to do something fun. Forget about stuff like this for a little while."

That brought a smile to Isaac's lips, which made Ethan's smile get bigger, "What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan/Isaac

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the first full moon of the summer came, Ethan was surprised to receive a call from Isaac asking if he'd come over to hang out. It was a bit of a shock because Isaac almost never took the first step on anything in their relationship. Ethan was always the one who offered and Isaac went along with it. But it was also a shock because he hadn't expected Isaac to want anyone near him who didn't know that he was a werewolf. While Ethan did know, Isaac didn't know that he knew.

Ethan assumed that meant Isaac was in control of himself during the full moon, a fact that made Ethan oddly happy. But he turned Isaac down, as gently as he could, because he wasn't sure if he could stay in control of his bestial urges and hide his scent from Isaac. If he slipped up, it could be very bad for everyone involved. It didn't mean that he didn't feel like an ass when he heard the sadness and disappointment in Isaac's voice.

As soon as he hung up, he knew he had to do something to make it up to Isaac. If it had been any other night, he would've gone along with whatever Isaac had planned for them because it was the first time that Isaac had tried to arrange something. He also knew that there was no small amount of significance to the timing of it, although he sincerely doubted that Isaac was planning on telling him he was a werewolf. It was too soon for that, especially given what he knew about Isaac. He was just grateful that none of his own pack members were nearby during that phone call, explaining his relationship with Isaac would've been … awkward, to put it lightly.

The next day he tried calling Isaac back, but either his phone wasn't with him or Isaac was purposely ignoring him because it just kept ringing. It bothered Ethan to no end because he had no idea what to think about that. His first thought was that Isaac had somehow realized that he wasn't completely human, but he dismissed that thought quickly. Isaac had no reason to suspect that. But Ethan knew he had to find Isaac and talk to him and most likely apologize profusely. Part of him bristled at the thought of apologizing to a beta, he was an alpha after all, but this wasn't about pack dynamics. It was about making his boyfriend happy with him again.

Going to Derek wasn't an option, he honestly wasn't sure as to how well one alpha could hide their scent from another, and he hadn't been introduced to Scott or Stiles or Peter yet, the only other people outside of family that Isaac ever mentioned with any sort of familiarity and feeling, so he knew he'd have to find Isaac on his own. He started by driving his motorcycle over to the building where Isaac lived with Derek Hale and sniffing a bit to find Isaac's scent. Thankfully, it wasn't hard and he set off, stopping every couple of blocks to make sure he was on the right track.

Eventually he realized that Isaac had gone into the woods and parked his motorcycle, hoping he wouldn't forget where he'd parked as he began walking. Getting farther into the woods, he realized that Isaac's sent was hours old. The beta had gone into the woods early in the morning. But before Ethan could begin to seriously worry about where Isaac had gotten to or if Isaac had gone somewhere else already, he caught a strong whiff of Isaac and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Isaac was nearby.

When he finally caught sight of Isaac, the beta was sitting on a large rock and Ethan could just tell from his posture that he was unhappy. And he was surprised to realize that he genuinely felt bad about it. He hadn't canceled a date on Isaac, just let him know that he couldn't go on a date that one time. But he knew about Isaac's past and had heard the emotions in Isaac's voice both while asking him and after he'd turned Isaac down. It was a big deal and Ethan knew it was on him to fix this.

So he very carefully moved toward Isaac, not wanting Isaac to hear him before he got close for fear of Isaac running away from him, but he hadn't gone more than a few steps when Isaac forlornly asked, "What are you doing here, Ethan?"

If he hadn't been feeling guilty already, the pain he saw in Isaac's eyes once he got close would've done him in, as it was he just felt worse, "I came to apologize. For last night."

Isaac shook his head, "Don't."

That had Ethan confused, which didn't go well with the guilt eating away at him, "What? Why not? I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I heard it in your voice the second I said no. I don't know what I did, but somehow I hurt you. Why else would you be ignoring me every time I call or text?"

Isaac sniffled, but steadfastly kept his gaze forward as Ethan stood next to him, "What exactly am I to you?"

He wasn't sure what had brought that on, but he knew that whatever was going on in Isaac's head was a lot bigger than he'd thought so moved to kneel down in front of Isaac so that they at eye level, "You're my boyfriend and right now you're my boyfriend whose upset at me and honestly you're scaring me a little. What was so bad about turning down one date?"

Isaac looked down at his feet, his next question quieter than the others, "And how long do you see us … together?"

That brought a little bit of clarity for Ethan, although not as much as he would've liked. But it was progress so he'd take what he could get. He knew Isaac hadn't had a large family nor many friends. All he had right now was his pack and the humans that were in the know, not all of whom were close friends of Isaac's.

Ethan reached out and gently put his fingers under Isaac's chin, wanting his boyfriend to see his face as he spoke, "I honestly don't know, its not like I can predict the future. But I can say I'll keep trying to make this work until we agree that we hate each other. I can also say that if this was about me finding an easy place to stick it and moving on, I could've done that without ever talking to you. That's what Aiden likes to do, but not me."

He could see as a glimmer of hope came into Isaac's eyes, but his next words were hard, "You better not be jerking me around."

Ethan shook his head quickly, feeling much more certain what the cause of Isaac's distress was as the conversation continued, "I'm not, I promise. My family's been moving around all my life and I want something … permanent, something that will last."

Isaac let out a long, slow sigh and Ethan got the feeling that he'd said just what Isaac needed to hear. Which was a big relief and, if he was honest with himself, not just because of the desire to get as much information as possible about Derek Hale and his pack. Hoping that he wasn't wrong, Ethan stood up and pulled Isaac to his feet and hugged him tightly. It was another big relief when Isaac's arms came up around him.

After a few seconds, Isaac said, "For someone who isn't interested in sex, you're really physical."

Ethan pulled back just enough so that they could see each other's faces and grinned, "I never said that, just that I'm in for more than the sex. But I can wait. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready. But can I ask what I did to upset you? I know I turned you down for last night, but it wasn't just that."

Isaac looked away, but couldn't hide the slight blush reddening his cheeks as he quietly said, "You'll think I'm being stupid."

"Hey, I wouldn't think that. You're not being stupid, whatever it is."

Isaac let out another sigh before saying, "I was afraid you were going to leave. That you'd find some excuse and leave me like I didn't matter."

The question was coming out of Ethan's mouth before he could think better of it, "Why would you think that?"

Isaac shrugged, still not looking at him, and mumbled, "Everybody does. First my mom, then Camden, then my dad, then Erica and Boyd."

Tentatively, Ethan asked, "Your dad? You still regret him leaving after what he did to you?"

A shake of the head, then, "I meant before. Before my mom and Camden died. He used to be better. It didn't start until they died, then the dad I knew disappeared."

Ethan tried not to dwell on what that must have been like, instead he asked, "And who are Erica and Boyd?"

"They used to be friends, at least I thought they were. Then they ran away together and didn't look back."

"I'm sorry. But at least you've still got a few friends. You've got Scott and Stiles and that guy Derek that took you in after your dad died. And you've got me, as long as you want me."

Isaac finally looked back at him before laying his head on Ethan's shoulder, "Thank you."

Ethan just held Isaac tighter, doing his best to make sure that Isaac couldn't ignore his presence or somehow think he wouldn't be sticking around, but after a few minutes standing there he asked, "You want to catch a movie or something? You know, get your mind off things."

"That sounds great. But can we just stay here for a few more minutes?"

Ethan nodded, "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: Just so you all know, I don't do sex scenes. So if you're hoping to see a graphic description of how Ethan and Isaac do it, you'll be disappointed. Also, since people have been wondering, Isaac will find out that Ethan is a werewolf. But not in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ethan and Isaac were laying in a tent out in the woods just outside of Beacon Hills. The sun had set a few hours ago and the only light to see by was the small lantern sitting in the corner behind their heads. Both had removed their clothes a while ago, but they had moved past the stage of frantic once-in-a-blue-moon lovemaking and now were able to just enjoy each other's company. Neither of them had wanted to go back to their respective homes for a night like this; Ethan because he knew one of his pack members might show up and ruin what he had going with Isaac, Isaac because Derek hardly ever left the loft and wouldn't let them have their … private time together.

Isaac was laying on his back, Ethan on his side next to him, and was running his hand up and down Ethan's back. Ethan couldn't deny how pleased he felt as he stared at the little smile that just wouldn't leave Isaac's face. He was responsible for that happiness and after almost accidentally ruining their relationship a couple days ago it made him feel great.

He also couldn't deny that, despite his slight misgivings prior to actually doing it, letting Isaac fuck him had been nothing short of incredible. It wasn't that he'd had any doubts about Isaac, it was just that his werewolf instincts had been practically screaming at him to show the beta that he was an alpha and therefore should not be submitting. But Isaac didn't know that he was an alpha and he had no doubt that Isaac's werewolf had wanted him to show who was the stronger of the two, seeing as Isaac was a beta who thought he was dealing with a perfectly ordinary human.

"So, happy that you didn't try to cut your losses after all?"

Isaac's smile widened, "Definitely."

Ethan leaned in for a kiss, which he only intended to take a few seconds, but then Isaac's hand was on his neck preventing him from pulling away. So they kissed until they ran out of breath and Ethan honestly had no complaints about that. Especially when he was able to pull back just a little and saw that smile still firmly in place on Isaac's face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

Isaac leaned in for another kiss, "Thank you."

Ethan didn't need to ask what Isaac was thanking him for, nor did he need any elaboration. He knew it was because of him and that filled him with pride. Pride because he'd given this troubled werewolf, who'd grown up in a broken home, love and happiness. But he also felt anxiety and guilt for what might happen. How Isaac would feel when he discovered that Ethan was a member of Deucalion's pack and if the battle lines would be drawn between the two packs.

He pushed that thought away, not wanting to ruin the mood, and laid his head on Isaac's chest. Which caused Isaac to wrap his arms around him, bringing about another surprise for Ethan. He liked it, not that he wouldn't have liked it because it was Isaac. But the feeling of being in someone else's arms, of being protected. He was an alpha, he should be the protector, but at least for right now he liked this feeling.

They continued talking, mostly about little things that didn't really matter like the weather. Although Ethan felt kind of proud of himself for checking the weather before proposing this little date night in the woods to Isaac because he'd known that tonight would be a warm night. Warm enough that they wouldn't need to worry about putting any clothes back on until they decided to head back to civilization. Which had been a really good call on his part because he wanted to enjoy the view of Isaac without anything on for as long as possible and he was sure Isaac felt the same way.

But before he knew it, the both of them were dozing off and as much as he'd wanted to go another round with Isaac, because the smell of sex was still lingering in the tent and he knew Isaac's nose was full of it too, he realized he didn't really mind.

* * *

The next day was just as good as the previous one had been. But only until he got back to the apartment building he was living in with his pack. Aiden was the only one around, but as soon as he saw that Ethan was alone he made it clear just how angry he was. With a punch to the face.

As soon as his fist landed, Aiden began speaking, "What were you thinking? You let him fuck you? Right from the beginning I thought this was a bad idea, but now you're bending over for a beta!"

Before his brother could say anything else, Ethan punched him in the face because Aiden was completely overreacting, "Shut up and let me explain. I know what I'm doing with Isaac. Yes, he's a beta, but he doesn't know I'm an alpha. Which means that he naturally wants to be on top because he thinks I'm a human. Forcing him to bottom just to assert my superiority would've ruined everything I've been doing every since I met him."

Aiden didn't look happy about that explanation, but at least he wasn't still trying to punch Ethan. And it wasn't like he was about to tell Aiden anything else. Like how even if Isaac had known that he was an alpha, he still wasn't sure he would've pushed to be on top. Like how he was more concerned about anything that might ruin his relationship with Isaac because of what that would do to Isaac rather than any additional snippets of information that he might miss out on.

After a moment or two of them angrily staring at each other, Aiden lets out an irritated sigh, "Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing … and that doing all of this will be worth it."

Ethan lets out a sigh as well, this one much more relieved than Aiden's. He's glad Aiden decided to drop it. It was one of the things no one really knew about the two of them, no matter how angry one might get at the other they never actually held onto that anger for long. Not that it wouldn't keep bothering Aiden. Ethan knew his brother well enough to know that he'd be looking at the other pack as their enemy already.

After waiting a few seconds to see if Aiden would say anything else, Ethan grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. He could still smell Isaac on himself, but he'd kind of been hoping that the scent wouldn't be so obvious. Since it was that obvious, he needed to shower before the rest of the pack showed up. So he turned on the water and let his mind wander in the direction of Isaac. More specifically, what he could do next to see Isaac smile again. The beta werewolf had gone through so much torment in his life already, he deserved some happiness to balance that out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: Hopefully this doesn't feel rushed or too soon or anything like that. The plot bunnies were not being cooperative. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ethan was panicking and he knew it. He also knew that he hadn't meant to get this attached to Isaac when he started flirting with him, but now that he had gotten to where he was he had no intention of backing off or letting go. If he was able to find Isaac and talk to him, which was why Ethan was panicking. He'd had another private, romantic evening with Isaac, but some time during the night Isaac had had a nightmare and woken up in such a state that he'd lost control of himself.

There was no doubt in Ethan's mind what Isaac had been dreaming about, but Ethan had gotten so emotional while calming Isaac down that he'd forgotten to mask his scent. So once Isaac had regained control of himself, he'd promptly freaked out upon realizing that Ethan was a werewolf and an alpha. Isaac had slashed Ethan a couple times with his claws and bolted, leaving Ethan feeling stunned and guilty.

The physical pain was gone in minutes, but he'd seen the look of betrayal in Isaac's eyes, among other things. From what he'd learned about Isaac during their time together, he'd guessed that Isaac would run somewhere to wallow in his misery. It was something he knew the rest of his pack would scoff at, proof in their minds that betas were weak, but Ethan knew why Isaac was reacting that way. He'd been powerless at the hands of his father for so long that now, even though he was a werewolf, that he just fell back on those memories and feelings. You couldn't change your entire personality in a matter of months, not without a lot of pain and suffering at least.

Which was why Ethan was currently chasing after Isaac's scent, having followed it into the woods in the middle of the night, because he needed to talk to him, to explain himself. And he was aware how he was putting himself in a submissive position to a beta, but right now he didn't care. If he didn't fix this, he'd be responsible for even more pain in Isaac's life and he'd promised himself that he would be remembered fondly by Isaac.

He didn't call out or try to contact Isaac by calling or texting, he knew that Isaac wouldn't be interested in answering, not in the mood he was in. Plus it might send Isaac running back to Derek and Ethan knew that if he was going to have any chance of fixing things between them, Isaac's alpha could not get involved. Derek would ruin it, most likely through violence and healing from any wounds inflicted by Derek would take a lot longer than the ones Isaac had given him.

After searching for about an hour, he finally found Isaac sitting against a tree, curled up into a tight little ball. He couldn't hear Isaac crying, but he could smell the tears and it was like a knife to the heart. It wasn't just that Isaac was crying, it was that he had caused it.

He approached Isaac as quietly as he could, remembering the last time he'd tried it and Isaac had smelled him before he got close. But this time he got close and was able to put a hand on Isaac's knee before he knew Ethan was there. Isaac tried to jump up and run away, but Ethan grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"Isaac, just listen, please. Let me explain. We both know I'm stronger than you and I don't want to fight. Please let me explain."

Isaac stopped struggling, but his eyes were gold and Ethan had no doubt that if he looked he would see claws and fangs instead of human nails and teeth, and he could hear the anger in Isaac's voice as he said, "Then explain."

He sighed, relieved to even be given this chance, and decided that there would be no holding back. If he was going to have any chance of winning Isaac back, he couldn't lie and he couldn't treat Isaac as an inferior. So he let his eyes shift to the red of an alpha, revealing himself beyond any doubt.

He spoke softly, gently, "Deucalion is the name of the leader of my pack and he doesn't tell my brother and I much. All I know is that we came here because a new pack had arisen, yours, and Deucalion's always looking for new alphas to join the pack."

"Derek."

He nodded, "But Deucalion never gets involved before he has a feel for all the players. So he told Aiden and me to figure out who at the high school is important, since we already knew that Derek's been turning teenagers. We'd figure out who the werewolves were, who knew about them, their strengths, their weaknesses, everything."

Isaac was glaring by this point, his eyes still bright gold, "That's supposed to make me feel better? I'm just your way of gathering information?"

Ethan shook his head quickly and the next words out of his mouth would have had Aiden going ballistic because his explanation was devolving into begging, "Only at first. Not anymore. I thought, why not flirt with you? I'd have some fun when I was learning about your pack. At first it was easy, but then I got to know you. I realized what you've been through and I started thinking that … I didn't want to add to all the negative crap you've gone through."

Isaac had been glaring and looking ready to attack Ethan any second, right up until that last bit. There was a little bit of confusion in his eyes, like Isaac hadn't thought that Ethan's affection might be genuine. Not after he found out Ethan was an alpha, at least. But Isaac was still suspicious, his eyes were still gold.

So Ethan kept going, even though the silence from Isaac was kind of scaring him, "And I saw the way you are. Despite everything that's happened to you, Isaac, you're still nice and polite and a good guy. Kali and Ennis are worse than you and they had much nicer lives than yours. And those dates we went on, I meant everything I said and everything I did."

Isaac was still suspicious, but the confusion seemed to be winning out, "Why? Why would you decide to string me along and act like you're … falling in love me? That's crazy."

"Because I did fall in love with you. It wasn't part of the plan, but I did and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me."

He fell silent, unsure of what else to say and desperately hoping that Isaac would believe him. Isaac wasn't trying to get away anymore, which gave Ethan a little bit of hope. The beta was thinking over what had been said, so that was something at least. But to Ethan every second felt like an eternity as he waited for Isaac's response.

If he had known at the start of it all that he would be like this when Isaac finally found out that he was a werewolf, he would have scoffed at his own weakness. Would've hated the thought that he would get so stressed out over a beta. That he had somehow opened himself up to a person, not just a werewolf but a _person_, who had the emotional baggage that Isaac had. He'd joined Deucalion's pack with his brother to be stronger, not make himself more vulnerable to a beta werewolf who was both strong and weak simultaneously.

But now that he was here and had gotten to this point, he wouldn't change it. At least, he wouldn't change anything if Isaac still wanted anything to do with him. If Isaac rejected him … he had no idea what he'd do. He hated the very thought.

After what felt like forever, Isaac let out a heavy sigh, "So what now? I mean, you were dumb enough to fall in love with me and … I was dumb enough to fall in love with you. I kind of want to hate you for what you did, but I love you. So do we just keep going like before?"

Ethan heaved a great, big, relieved sigh and moved to sit next to Isaac, laying his head on the beta's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Isaac's waist, feeling more confident as he did because Isaac leaned into him, "I'd love that and … I'm sorry. I'll stick around till you tell me to leave."

Isaac stretched out his legs and wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist, "Good, because I'd really start thinking you were stupid if you decided staying away was a good idea. But what about your pack? What if things get violent?"

Part of Ethan wanted to get offended at the almost insult, but the rest of him pushed that thought away because Isaac still wanted him around. That fact made him feel like smiling for the rest of the day. But he had to focus on the question he'd been asked. Violence between his pack and Isaac's was a worry of his, too.

"I don't know if that'll happen, my brother and I are kind of the last to be told anything so I can't promise that nothing is going to happen between our packs. But I can promise that I'll do everything I can to protect you if it comes to that."

Isaac snorted, "I can take care of myself, Ethan. I am a werewolf."

Ethan pulled back just enough to look into Isaac's eyes because he needed the beta, _his beta_, to understand the seriousness of this, "I know you are, Isaac, but you're a beta and everyone in my pack is an alpha. In a fight we'd heal almost instantly, but you wouldn't. And, I'm really sorry, but all of us know about your claustrophobia. I haven't told them about that, we all knew it already. And my pack mates aren't as nice as I am."

Isaac stared back into his eyes for a long moment before letting out a small sigh, "You're probably right. But don't think I won't fight if it comes to it. I've faced hunters and a kanima, so its not like I'm helpless."

He nodded quickly, expecting nothing less, "I know that, really. Its just … I'm going to worry about you, there's no way around that. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Isaac leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, but didn't say anything after that. He just laid his head on Ethan's shoulder. To the alpha, nothing needed to be said. Not anymore. They'd covered the most important stuff already. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do everything he could to make it up to Isaac for deceiving him because he still felt bad about that and his mind was already coming up with ideas of what the two of them could do together.

And he'd meant what he'd said. He would do his best to protect Isaac. It didn't matter that they were from different packs or that Isaac was a beta and he was an alpha. He loved Isaac and he would protect Isaac. The only other thing he could promise was that he'd try to make Isaac happy. That was all he could do and he hoped it would be enough.

But from the way Isaac cuddled up against him and closed his eyes, because it was still dark out and there were probably at least a few hours to go before the sun came up, Ethan had a feeling that it would be.

* * *

Author's Note: So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if you wanted to see more, but the story had to come to an end sooner or later. Plus I'm not a huge fan of violating canon (like contradicting the episodes that you see). I might do more Ethan/Isaac stuff in the future, depending on what I see on the show and whether or not inspiration strikes. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story. It is now complete.


End file.
